The Hokage and the Heiress
by Cenedarprime
Summary: Hokage Naruto and Hinata Hyuuga get together, FINALLY. How will they explain to Hinata's stone cold father? Rated for safety, R&R if you wish, but nor pressureXD
1. The Rokudaime Hokage

AN: Hinata and Naruto may occasionally seem OOC in this fic, but I only did so because they are older. I do not own Naruto or any of its related characters…why must heaven be so cruel to me! XD

_**Naruto: The Hokage and the Heiress**_

_Naruto Uzumaki has never been the most popular of people. Due to having a demon sealed in him, the people of the Hidden Leaf Village were never exactly inviting to him. But six years after learning the truth of his inner demon, Naruto has grown beyond the small prankster that he once was. Our story begins as we find the new Hokage by himself, dodging more glares on the street…_

As the lanterns of the marketplace shone like candles in the night, people bustled about the stores, creating a ruckus unlike any other. And yet, one lone man seemed to melt through the crowd as if there was nobody there. This was probably due to three things.

First, ever since becoming Hokage, the younger male ninjas had moved to bow respectfully to him, their role model and hero.

Second, because many of the little girls (and some young women) made way and giggled madly as they stared in awe after the handsome shinobi.

Third, the elderly still opted to avoid confronting him, preferring to just glare in hatred at him from the shadows…

Naruto didn't care. He felt odd, being revered by all the young men as a hero. He was flattered by all the female attention, but honestly didn't care for any of them. And those glares…he was used to them by now. He knew it wasn't his fault…but he thought "_You'd think becoming Hokage would tell them a thing or two about the real me…oh well, guess that's too much to ask of some bitter old fogies…_"

He chuckled grimly and continued to walk on through the night, until he came upon the edge of the town, by the woods. As he disappeared among the trees, another figure followed hesitantly, her dark indigo hair and pale lavender eyes shining in the moonlight…

Sasuke Uchiha was humbled, to say the least. As he lay in his hospital bed, still bearing bandages from his battle against Naruto and Orochimaru, he looked out the window to the full moon. It had been a rough week for him…and Naruto, and Sakura. His gaze returned to the pink-haired medical ninja, slumbering peacefully on the side of his bed, as his fingers absent-mindedly fiddled with a few locks of her soft hair.

He remembered that day…the day Naruto finally brought him back to his senses. He remembered fighting Orochimaru, and losing badly…he remembered how Sakura nearly died trying to protect him, how he cried as he saw her go down…and Naruto…the image of him destroying that accursed snake summoner would be burned into his mind for all time…

_As he looked up, Sasuke dragged himself over to Sakura, who lay injured and panting for breath. The fair medical ninja turned her head to face him and said, "I guess…I got in over my head…again…" Sasuke reached a hand to her, but she lost consciousness at that instant._

_Sasuke then turned back and saw Naruto and Orochimaru. He feared that all was lost…until Naruto turned to face him. His eyes flashed a bright red, and for a moment, Sasuke thought he was staring straight at the Kyuubi inside him. Naruto flashed a smile, admittedly intimidating with his now sharp teeth, and turned back to dash at Orochimaru…_

_It all ended in a flash of light, as Kyuubi-Naruto yelled, "KAMI-RASENGAN JUTSU!" and Orochimaru, the snake ninja, wasted away in the wind and light, shrieking like a banshee…_

Sasuke had never seen such power…_ever. _"Hn…who knew the idiot had it in him to be so strong… or that I had it in me to be such an idiot…" A soft voice responded, "You were mad…guys tend to do stupid things out of anger." Sasuke smiled lightly and looked down at Sakura, now looking at him lovingly, if not a little groggily. "Sakura, don't talk to me about acting dumb… you took on Orochimaru knowing full well you were as good as dead, and you're giving me lip?"

Sakura chuckled lightly and leaned in for a kiss. Sasuke never guessed that he would let her do such a thing…but a when a woman nearly gets herself killed to protect you, you begin to realize that maybe things between you are closer than expected. He was mildly surprised that he was actually enjoying the kiss, never guessing that Sakura, usually so loud and hostile, was capable of such tender moves.

They broke off and Sakura rose to her feet, stretching out her back. A knock on the door signaled the entrance of more visitors. The two lovers smiled as Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Might Gai, and Kurenai came in, eager to see their returned friend…

Naruto sat by the edge of the lake, seated in a meditation stance. His eyes were closed and his face held a serious, but serene expression. Far behind him, still hidden by the trees, Hinata watched him in nervous admiration. The young shinobi had grown much in the past few years. Her indigo hair, once short, was now down to her shoulders, long and straight. Her pale lavender eyes still shone mysteriously and she still held herself rather timidly, almost child-like. She felt a slight blush as she watched her school-day crush, which had since evolved into a full infatuation with the man seated so far away.

Naruto didn't notice her; he was far too busy inside his own head…

**"_You seem awfully quiet, oh high and mighty obnoxious one_**"

"Zip it, Kyuubi, I'm trying to think."

**"_I know, I have to share this body, as much as I hate it, so I know what you're thinking. You got Sasuke back, why keep griping about it when…_"**

"Kyuubi, why did you help me?"

**"_What?_"**

"Why did you help me save Sasuke?"

**"_You saved him, you just mooched off of my chakra…again._"**

"You know what I'm talking about. At the rate Orochimaru was flaring up my temper, I was easily angry enough to erase the already weakened seal the Fourth Hokage placed on you. And yet you didn't leave…you stayed."

**"_…_"**

"Well?"

**"_You want the truth? Alright…the truth was I couldn't leave._"**

"What?"

**"_Kid, the seal that damn Hokage left on you faded away months ago. You were just too much for it. I tried to escape dozens of times, but I can't budge. The thing that's been keeping me in this whole time has been your own chakra. And yet you seem to be able to draw on it without releasing me._"**

Naruto's eyes snapped open in shock. **"_Besides, even if I did escape, I would probably die outright because with all that chakra in your system…you could destroy me on the spot._"**

Naruto couldn't believe it…he was holding away the Kyuubi from the free world, _on his own_. The Kyuubi chuckled and said

"**_But that's not the only thing on your mind, is it? I can see a young woman, about your age, silk hair of indigo…pearl eyes, staring out at you, making you thirst for her…you are such a sad case._"**

Naruto literally growled loud enough to make Hinata jump slightly. He scowled and said, "Easy there, trigger. Hinata is off limits to your perverted senses." Kyuubi laughed out loud and said,

"**_Kid, my senses are melded to yours, you're the pervert here. It would seem ol' Jiraiya had more of an effect on you than I thought._"**

Naruto growled again and said, "Look, you back off or I will make your life miserable, got it?" Kyuubi chuckled and sniggered,

"**_Alright, but you had better make your move soon…before somebody else does_."**

The Kyuubi's voice disappeared and Naruto stood up in his spot. A small smile, the first in days, graced his lips, but soon fell as his ears picked up another presence, behind him. Hinata notice him tense up and she went pale….he knew she was there…

Naruto, out of instinct, produced a kunai and threw it quick as lightning into the trees. He heard it clang against another kunai and fall to the ground, as well as footsteps dash away. He ran into the trees and found nothing but his kunai, and a small strand of dark indigo hair…


	2. Hinata's gift

Hinata didn't stop running until she had locked the door to her bedroom and flopped on the bed. She left a very concerned Neji and a very angry Hiashi downstairs; she _technically_ was supposed to have been visiting Sasuke in the hospital with Neji and his team.

She felt like and idiot for sneaking up on him like that…she should've known that sooner or later he would sense her and think it was another assassin after his hide. And yet…he had been talking to himself, like he was arguing with something… her eyes went wide with shock…_The Kyuubi_…

Hinata remembered the day Naruto had confessed to her about his demon. He seemed so lost, so alone. Naruto was afraid that she would've thought him a monster, and hate him for it like all the other villagers. Hinata definitely was shocked at first, and didn't know what to say. Her silence seemed to hurt him as much as outright hate, she saw that and felt terrible…

In truth, she didn't care. Heck, if it wasn't for the Kyuubi, Neji might have messed him up badly in the Chunin Exams, he might've even died out on his more dangerous missions. She felt angry at the villagers for being so cruel. It was not Naruto's choice to be laden with such a burden; it was forced upon him as a baby. Hinata realized that, in that respect, she and Naruto were not so different.

She never had the love and respect of her family; he never had a family at all…

She fell into a tired sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better, for both of them…

Naruto unlocked the door to his home, eyes starting to droop in sleep. He walked inside and as he passed his kitchen, he saw Jiraiya asleep in a kitchen chair, papers scattered about and a copy of Icha-Icha Paradise covering his snoring face. Naruto took one glance at one of the papers and snorted in disgust. No doubt more of Ero-sennin's _"research"_…

He quickly gathered up all the papers and threw them into the fireplace in his living room, sitting on the couch and smiling, content at once again thwarting the perverted plans of his old sensei. He stretched out his arms and yawned, and tossing off his orange trench coat, fell asleep on the couch, his mind beginning to create an all too familiar scene…

_Naruto ran through the forest, his orange jumpsuit catching on twigs and roots as he dashed to the nearest bush to answer nature's call. His face fell in relief and after a few minutes he redid the zipper to his pants. He made to leave but an odd light caught his eye, peering through the bush…_

_He crept out of the bush and instantly hid in the shadows of a tree. He stared in awe as a graceful silhouette of a slender but curvy girl danced on the surface of the river water. The moon shone down on the scene, but Naruto was completely entranced in her dance, still not able to see anything but a silhouette. She waved her arms about, actually moving the water with her, the light sparkling off her short, dark hair. He walked towards her, feeling lighter than air, as if he could walk on water too…but he was wrong._

_He instantly fell, face first into the cold water. He jumped back up, and to his dismay, the girl was gone. He turned around and jumped. The silhouette was now less than a foot from him, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, Naruto saw the light of the water reflect off her dark indigo hair, bouncing in her pale pearl eyes…_

Naruto snapped awake and yelled in shock. He was breathing heavily and sweating bullets. His heart was racing a mile a minute and he had apparently fallen off the couch. He jumped up and looked around wildly, nearly dying of shock as he heard a laugh behind him.

Jiraiya laughed heartily and said, "Ah, the beauty of dreams…you are quite a funny sleeper, you know that?" Naruto scowled at him and dusted off his vest and shirt. "Judging by your movements and excessive sweating, I'd say you had _the_ dream again. Am I right?" Naruto glared at him but nodded reluctantly. "I see…it's a shame you don't know who this girl is, not even seeing her face…chances are she'd make for a good research subject…"

"Ero-sennin, you are a great fat pervert. Shut your face and I'll forget you said that." Naruto then remembered…he had seen more this time. He had seen her eyes…those pale lavender eyes…eyes he knew he had seen before…he had seen the hair before too, that dark indigo hair…

He shrugged and entered the bathroom. After securely locking the door, he threw off his uniform and stepped into the hot water. As the steamy water washed over him, his mind traveled back to that night….the first night he had seen the girl by the waterfall.

Kiba thought he had dreamed it, and Hinata just got all flustered about it…he smiled upon remembering Hinata. She had grown so much within the past few years, and she was easily the most beautiful woman in the village now. Well, she was to him, at least. He pictured her face in his mind, and as he remembered her pale pearl eyes, everything clicked into place…

When he first saw the girl, Hinata had worn her hair shorter…just like the girl…and those eyes…he hadn't seen eyes like the girl's since…_Hinata_…he stared out into space in absolute shock. "HINATA'S THE MYSTERY GIRL!" Naruto smacked his forehead in shame, he felt like an absolute moron for not having seen it before. No wonder Hinata didn't want to discuss it…he had seen her dancing alone, in the water, _naked_. Given, the shadows hid her body from full view, but he got the basic idea nonetheless.

He felt shocked, overjoyed, scared, and confused all at once. He knew his heart seemed to nurse a soft spot for the girl…but now he felt as if this had elevated far beyond any minor crush or infatuation. Hinata seemed to be on his mind all the time now. He always seemed to feel lighter when she was around, when she talked to him, or laughed quietly at his corny jokes…that laugh always got him.

He felt happy that his dream was of Hinata, the girl he already loved. He was scared because if anybody found out that he felt this way…well, let's just say Hiashi Hyuuga would be out after his head.

He was confused because he knew he had to do something, or two things would happen. One, Hinata would get swept off her feet by some other guy, one who most likely was after her money and power. That's how suitors were most of the time…having had to fill out the papers for several marriages as Hokage, Naruto had met many men whom he would've rather never known…

And two, if he kept this feeling a secret any longer, he felt like he would keel over and die.

Naruto quickly ran out of the shower and dried off. Throwing on his clothes, he made for the door before Jiraiya's voice stopped him. "Well Hyuuga-sama, it certainly is a pleasure seeing you here today." Naruto's jaw hit the floor when he heard a meek female voice respond. "Y-yes…w-well, if Hokage N-Naruto-sama is not here…m-maybe I should…" Jiraiya chuckled, and Naruto's shock turned to anger.

He peeked around the door, and indeed his fears were confirmed. Hinata sat at his table across from Jiraiya, who was giving her _the look_…the look he always got on his face when he was thinking about his filthy book… Kyuubi asked amusedly,

"**_He's a dead man…isn't he?_" **

Naruto growled low and said, "No…but she's off limits…"

Naruto turned into the kitchen doorway just in time to bump into Hinata as she beat a hasty retreat from the kitchen. They stared bewildered at each other, but soon smiled nervously. Naruto's eyes shot to Jiraiya, who was still checking out the lines of Hinata's form… "Hinata, tell me honestly, is this guy bothering you?"

Hinata bit her lip and cast a nervous glance at Jiraiya, who merely smiled widely, oblivious to the fact that if Naruto's eyes could channel chakra, they would have turned him to ash by now with the look he was giving him. "Hinata-chan, could you grab my coat? I left it on the couch in there, please?" Hinata blushed and smiled lightly, he hadn't called her Hinata-chan since he had become Hokage…

She searched in the living room as Naruto came into the kitchen and gave Jiraiya a withering glare of utmost hatred and irritation. "What's your problem, kid? I was just doing some research…"

Naruto grabbed his collar and his eyes flashed with red chakra. "Jiraiya, you're a pervert, and I've put up with a lot of your filthy mind over the years…but you never, _ever_ conduct your _research_ using any of my friends, ESPECIALLY NOT HINATA-CHAN." Jiraiya laughed and said, "Oh come on, what's the harm? I'm getting on in years, I need to enjoy what time I have left."

Naruto's knuckles cracked violently in his other hand, now a tight fist. "You're time will be even shorter if you keep eyeing her like some piece of meat, _got it?_" Jiraiya made to snap back but saw the red fire now emanating from Naruto's eyes, his pupils slits. Jiraiya got really nervous and finally got the hint that maybe, just this once… his "research" would hurt somebody…._namely him when Naruto ripped his limbs off._

"He-heh…got your point, I'll give it a rest…" Naruto released his collar and growled softly. He turned and walked out the door, a very confused Hinata following close behind.

Naruto closed the door and locked it, not feeling the will to risk Jiraiya causing another ruckus in town. Hinata handed him is coat and he barely managed to put it on before she hugged him tightly, fighting back her tears. "Hinata-chan, I am so sorry you had to meet Ero-sennin…he is a powerful shinobi, but nothing but a great pervert and a freak…I'm sorry if he scared you."  
Hinata sniffed and said, "H-he looked at me really funny…I don't l-like him…" Naruto laughed and said, "You are one of hundreds of women who in a prefect agreement about that. But…what were you doing here in the first place?"

Hinata blushed profusely and dug a hand into her pocket. She trembled slightly as she produced a small box from her pocket, and practically shoved it at Naruto. She said quickly and loudly, "H-HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HOKAGE N-NARUTO-SAMA!" And with that, she ran off as fast as she could, casting a look of anxiety and hope back at him before she disappeared.

Naruto looked plum confused. He remembered the box in his hands and opened it, taking care not to lose the top, as the box did seem rather expensive. He extracted a small piece of paper, and unfolded it, reading in tiny print,

"_Happy birthday, Naruto-kun. I figured you'd forget this, what with being Hokage and all. I know you've never had a real nice birthday before…what with the conditions behind your birthday. I hope this at least brings you a little joy today. I'll see you soon._

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_P.S: If you would be so kind, I would be eternally grateful if you would meet me at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop at five this evening. I hope you can come!_"

Naruto smiled in disbelief. He tucked away the note and finally got a look inside the box. He eyes grew wide as he extracted a ring, with a ruby on top, carved into the shape of...the seal of the Fourth Hokage. He slipped it on his right forefinger and it began to glow with the chakra flowing inside him. He looked to the spot where he saw Hinata disappear not two minutes ago and smiled. His birthday…he normally didn't associate that day with being happy, but neither would you if it marked the anniversary of having a sentient demon sealed inside you.

He remembered the additional note at the end and looked at his watch, which read about 4:45 pm. He realized he would be late if he didn't hurry, and dashed out to make his way to the center of town….


	3. Naruto's Confession

Hinata sat at the bar of the ramen shop, twiddling her fingers and biting her lip in anxiety. She played with the money in her pocket…when five struck on the clock nearby, she didn't see Naruto in the bar. She hung her head and sighed, he wasn't coming…

But as she walked the door to leave, Naruto's face appeared out of thin air about two inches from hers. The only problem was, it was upside down…Naruto stood on the ceiling, looking at Hinata with a warm smile. She blushed more impressively than anyone had ever seen her do before, and began to feel faint. Naruto saw this and quickly jumped down and took her arm, leading her to the bar where she could sit.

Hinata cursed her shy nature; she had almost fainted in front of Naruto, AGAIN. She had been so good about not doing it lately too…

Naruto took her hand and said "Please stay awake, I want to be able to thank you in person." She blushed and turned to look down at the bar.

Naruto saw this nervous reaction and his head finally felt something click. Hinata always did that…but only around him. She could never seem to talk to him without stuttering, was always kind to him when nobody else was, she even saved his life on a few missions. The fainting, the blushing…he couldn't believe he didn't see it before. Could he really have been that dense?

"You know Hinata-chan…suddenly I'm not very hungry right now…would you…like to go for a walk with me?" Hinata looked up at him and blushed again, but managed to squeak out, "Y-yes…I would."

He took Hinata's arm in his as they left the shop, Naruto's blush finally beginning to equal Hinata's. They walked for a long time, until they had reached the deepest parts of the forest, by a large lake. They stood looking out at the water for quite some time, until Naruto could not hold his curiosity anymore.

"Hinata-chan…why did you get me a present?" Hinata instantly blushed and her eyes shot back down to her feet, as if she suddenly found something very intriguing about them. "I-it's your birthday…why wouldn't I h-have g-gotten…" Naruto shook his head and said, "No, that's not what I mean. You are the only person to ever consider my birthday as something to celebrate, everyone else in the village thinks it's a day for torturing the fox kid. It's a day to blame me for what happened to them so many years ago…"

"That's not true! Not everybody hates you! I don't hate you!"

Naruto looked surprised at her sudden outburst. She had never spoken so assertively or without stuttering like that. "Well…I can see that you don't hate me. I have friends, and yet you're the only one who saw fit to help me enjoy today. You care to explain why that is?"

Hinata blushed again and looked back down at the ground. Naruto was becoming weary of her eyes not meeting his…

"Hinata-chan, look at me." He said assertively but gently. Hinata did, however nervously so. "Hinata-chan, I know you tend to get edgy around people, and it seems like you feel so awkward around me." Hinata stammered, "I…well, y-you see I…" He asked again, "Why did you get me this present?" Hinata swallowed her nerves and began to stutter out, "I…I just w-wanted to…to…" Naruto finished her sentence, "To…help me?"

Hinata looked away again and stuttered, "Well, I couldn't just let y-you keep d-dreading your own b-birthday…" That wasn't the whole reason and Naruto knew it now. He gently took her face in his hands and once again directed her eyes to his. "Hinata…I can't believe I never realized how much you cared…but I need to know this for sure before I do something I'll regret."

Hinata looked at him in mingled confusion and awe. "Hinata-chan…tell me the truth. Do you love me or not?" Hinata's eyes grew wide and her blush increased to a shade of red never seen in a human before. She was trapped…she had to let it out or she would die right there. "I….I…I do…I do love you, Naruto-kun…"

She tried to look down again, but found herself incapable of tearing her eyes away from his. Much to her surprise, a soft smile graced his lips. "Hinata-chan…" His face began inching closer, Hinata began feeling faint…and just before their lips touched, he whispered, "I love you too Hinata-chan…"

Her eyes shot open wide as Naruto pressed his lips against hers. She could barely believe what she just heard. She soon realized that he was still kissing her and was more than happy to return the affections. She jumped into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck as she plunged into the kiss with all the pent-up emotion form the past six years.

They slowly drew apart for air and leaned their foreheads against each other, both smiling broadly. "Happy birthday, Naruto-kun…" Naruto chuckled and kissed her lightly. "I love you too Hinata-chan…"

Naruto's eyes creaked open in the early morning light. He must've fallen asleep on the couch again…but something felt different…there was a weight on top of him…it felt warm and soft…

His eyes turned and he found, much to his pleasant surprise, Hinata had fallen asleep on top of him, head resting on his muscular chest. Neither of them had changed clothes from yesterday, but he didn't care. He stayed where he was, idly playing with a few locks of her soft indigo hair, his nose taking in her scent…it was lavender, just like her eyes.

**"_Nice going kid. The boy who's never been kissed just spent a whole night making out with the heiress to the most influential family in Konoha, short of the Hokage himself._"**

Naruto blushed as he remembered last night. Indeed, many emotions were released on that couch. For being so shy, he realized that Hinata was one hell of a good kisser… "Well, what can I say Kyuubi…the woman loves me."

**"_But you know what our problem is going to be now, right?_"**

"What are you talking about?"

**"_Hiashi._"**

Naruto sighed and nodded. While his friends would be ecstatic that they were finally together, Hinata's father would probably be less than thrilled. The fact that Naruto was Hokage now did not really seem to improve Hiashi Hyuuga's opinion of him. To him, Naruto was still the little prankster orphan, not caring about his elders' approval. But his eyes once again returned to his love sleeping in his arms.

He knew at that moment that no man short of the gods themselves could keep him away from her any longer. He would fight to the death for her, and a little thing like her intimidating father would not stand in his way. He would tell Hiashi straight up that they loved each other, and that his opinion of him would not change that.

**"_That's what I like to hear kid. You'll show him who's the boss around here. Speaking of Hyuuga, your little angel is waking up._"**

Naruto smiled as Hinata opened her eyes. For the first time ever, her blush kept down to a minimum as she smiled at him. Naruto chuckled and said, "Morning, beautiful." Hinata kissed him softly and snuggled closer to him. "Naruto-kun…thank you so much for last night…" Naruto smiled and said, "I should be thanking you, thanks to you I now am officially no longer single, well, I will be once we tell your father we're together."

Hinata sighed. "My father…how are we going to explain this? I'm afraid his opinion of you is less than accurate…he kind of…" Naruto chuckled and said, "Hates my guts?" Hinata blushed again. "Well, yes…but he's was never right about you. He doesn't know the wonderful man I see before me…" Naruto smiled warmly and softly said, "Hinata-chan…you're not stuttering anymore." Hinata smiled and blushed.

"Well, we'll tell him straight up about us. And if he doesn't like it…well…that's his problem, not ours." Hinata smiled but she still felt nervous. "I've never stood up for myself around him…he always scares me so much…I don't know if I can convince him to leave us alone."

Naruto took her chin in his hand and gazed into her pale pearl eyes. "Hinata-chan, I fully believe when the time comes, you'll show him what you're really made of. Because if he hates me as much as you say, you're anger at him will give you enough drive to tell him off. And if it comes down to it…you're a damn good kunoichi, and could easily whip him in a fight."

Hinata blushed again. They rose off the couch and brushed themselves off. Naruto made to walk to the kitchen but gasped slightly as Hinata grabbed his arm and whipped him around into a very deep and passionate kiss. She slowly drew away after about five minutes and smiled, "Thank you Naruto-kun…"

Naruto winked and took her by the waist, both of them leaving the house, heading towards the Hyuuga compound.

Upon arriving, they stopped at the front gates. "Naruto-kun…maybe we should wait to tell my father. Him knowing will only complicate things right now…we need to know what we are going to say to him before we do anything else."

Naruto sighed but smiled. "Yeah, I suppose so…I'll be thinking of you at the office today. And don't you worry, you'll see me soon." Hinata smiled and embraced him tightly. He smiled as he took her shoulders and kissed her very deeply, very suddenly. He let her go and smirked, "I'll see you this afternoon Hinata-chan!"

The Hokage ran off, leaving a dazed and dreamy-eyed Hinata to stumble back to the palace on her own. She was in her own personal heaven as she waltzed through the house, completely ignoring her father as he tried to berate her for never coming home last night.

"Hinata, you will listen to me or I will…" he heard her bedroom door shut upstairs and could only gawk at her actions. Neji appeared at that moment and Hiashi barked, "Go upstairs and find out what it is that has my daughter so worked up this morning."

Neji shook his head and sighed, "I don't know Hiashi-sama…she seemed fairly content to me." Hiashi gave him a withering glare and he sighed once again. "Go talk to Hinata-sama…right, I'm on it." Neji walked upstairs and cautiously knocked on her door.

She instantly snapped out of her trance and stammered, "W-who is it?" A voice responded, "It's Neji. Hinata-sama, may I talk to you for a moment?" Hinata stuttered but assertively said, "If my f-father sent you t-then you can j-just tell him that…" Neji quickly said, "No! I just want to talk…Hiashi doesn't need to know about what, and I'm assuming you'd prefer that as well."

Hinata let in her cousin and bit her lip nervously. Neji motioned for her to sit and he started. "Hinata-sama, you seem to be in an awfully bright and bold mood this morning. Your father is furious at you for not coming home last night. What happened?" Hinata blushed and looked away, she really did not want to have to explain this to Neji so soon…but it seemed she had no choice.

"Neji-sama…I was…I w-was out last night…on a…d-date." Whatever Neji was expecting, it wasn't that. "But….with who?" Hinata blushed impressively and looked down, focusing on a spot that seemed to appear near her feet. Neji had only seen her blush so impressively when around one person…

"N-Naruto-sama! You were on a date with the Hokage!" Hinata nodded nervously, blushing even more fiercely. Neji sighed in relief and said, "Oh good…I was starting to it was somebody bad." Hinata looked at him incredulously. Then she remembered what Neji had gone through, smiling.

Ever since Naruto had defeated Neji all those years ago in the Chunin exams, he seemed a lot more warm and friendly towards her, in fact, Naruto's victory was what inspired him to change himself, indirectly helping him win the heart of a certain brown haired weapons master…Ten-Ten.

"Hinata-sama, I am personally very happy for you. I know how you feel about the Hokage and I personally think you two are a smart match. Ten-Ten-chan thinks so as well." Hinata sighed in relief and smiled. "However…I'm afraid Hiashi won't be so happy about this. How do you hope to tell him about this?" Hinata shrugged and said, "Naruto-kun and I will figure out something. When comes down to it, we'll tell him exactly what we want. How he reacts is all up to him."

Neji smiled and said, "Hinata-sama…you have grown so much these past few years. I look forward to the day when you can finally put this cold house behind you, as I have done." Hinata eyed the wedding band on his finger and smiled inwardly. He did seem much more happy lately ever since he and Ten-Ten were married. She yearned inside to wear a band herself…her and Naruto…


	4. Naruto's Dilemma

Naruto sat at his desk, absent mindedly drumming his fingers and staring into space, a dreamy smile on his face. He was completely oblivious to the pink haired medical shinobi rambling on about some paperwork for more hospital supplies. Sakura noticed he wasn't even looking at her and couldn't help but chuckle. The look on his face was unmistakable…his mind was on the moon, and not coming back any time soon.

She thought of an old tradition she had and quickly hit him on the head. "Ouch…what the hell was that for!" Sakura laughed and said, "Naruto-baka, you are such a space case today! What has got you so dreamy eyed all of a sudden?" Naruto coughed nervously, blushing an impressive shade of red. "Lemme see those papers…"

He started filing through them, quickly signing off on each and ever one in a frenzy. Sakura saw his nervous glance and his new sweat on his neck and brow. The Hokage never seemed so flustered. She took his hand and yanked the pen from it, saying, "Okay, breathe baka, you're turning blue." Naruto did so and fell back against his chair, staring at the ceiling.

"What is your deal, you were never this gone before? Did something happen last night?" Naruto sighed and said, "Sakura-sama, you can keep a secret, right?" She nodded and he sighed, reluctantly saying, "I'm in love…with Hyuuga Hinata. We went on a date last night and I…I…kissed her…_a lot_."

Sakura stared in disbelief for a few seconds, but suddenly fell out of her chair laughing. "Wha…what the hell is so funny!" She got up, wiping a tear from her eye and said, "Wow, and who said the Hokage couldn't be funny? Good one, Hokage-sama…"

Naruto gave her a withering glare, ceasing her laughter outright.

"You…you…you're serious!"

"Note my serious face."

"You two really went out last night?"

"Yes."

"You kissed her?"

"Yeah…"

"Did she kiss you back?"

"Yes… quite happily it seemed, she was really into it…"

Sakura put up a hand to silence him and said, "Okay, don't need the grimy details. So, you're so spacey 'cause you can't stop thinking about Hinata?" Naruto nodded and sighed. "Yeah…but the problem is, we have no idea how her father is gonna take this. You saw what he did last time he was in my office."

"Yeah, it took three shinobi to keep him from wringing your neck. It didn't help that you were laughing at him." Naruto shot a glare at her and said, "Well, he deserved it! He's been giving me nothing but crap ever since I got this job! And that's nothing compared to how he treats his family! The sadistic, crotchety old fogey…"

Sakura smiled and said, "Don't be so stupid about this, Naruto-sama. Do you love her?"

"Of course!"

"How far are you willing to go to be with her?"

"I'd die for her."

"Oh good, no worries then." Sakura smiled and took the signed papers from him, flashing him an encouraging smile as she left. Naruto sat confused, until he slapped his forehead in self-pity. "How did I not see it before? I love her, and she loves me. It's not like Hiashi can stop us. That's it, I'm gonna go tell him what for right now." The Kyuubi chuckled and said,

"**_You know, you might want to change the color of your eyes when you yell at him…Hinata thinks it's hot when you get all big and powerful for her._"**

"How do you…wait, she does?" Kyuubi laughed and said,

"**_Kid, I'm a demon, mind-reading is a pastime of mine._"**

Naruto's eyes flashed orange and he smiled confidently, sweeping out of his office, moving with unsurpassed speed to the Hyuuga compound.


	5. Hinata's Anger

By noon the blonde-haired shinobi had returned to the Hyuuga compound. He paced in front of the gates nervously, trying to figure out how he was going to negotiate this…Hiashi Hyuuga was never a very easy man to talk to, forget asking to court his own daughter. But he had to, tradition commanded it and as Hokage, he had a reputation to upkeep. "_Reputation, hah… the Fifth was a drunk. And guess what, the Sixth has a sentient demon sealed in his stomach! That'll go over great with Hiashi…_"

Naruto remembered what he told Hinata earlier that morning. He said he would tell Hiashi straight up what had happened and what they wanted. Hw knew Hinata loved him now…besides, he was Hokage, what could Hiashi really do to him without risking his own neck?

Naruto pushed through the front gates with newfound courage. He strode right on up to the front door and braced himself for a withering glare from Hiashi. But fortunately for him, somebody else opened the door…

"Well, good morning Hokage Naruto-sama!"

"Ten-Ten! Oh thank god it's you…wait, what are you doing here?"

"Neji-kun wished to visit his cousin Hinata-sama…I'm assuming she's why you're here?"

"How did you…wait, she told Neji, didn't she?"

"Yep."

"Oh no…listen, I know your husband is very protective of his cousin, but tell him that I promise…"

"Naruto-sama, calm down. Neji-kun has no problem with you two. He's actually rather happy for you. He thinks you'll be able to Hinata-sama to act out a little more for herself. He also said she might also knock some good sense into your head…"

"What was that!"

"Uhhh…nothing…come on in Naruto-sama!"

Naruto cast her a dirty look but smirked and entered anyway. He had to admit he was impressed. He had never been inside the compound before, and it definitely was bigger on the inside. He followed Ten-Ten along the narrow, winding hallways until they found Neji looking out an open door, towards the training grounds. "Neji-kun, we have company."

Neji looked to the side and smiled warmly. "Hokage-sama, it is an honor to see you. Although I have to say…what on earth did you do to my cousin last night?"

"Uhh…what!"

"Take a look at your work, Naruto…"

He looked out onto the training grounds and couldn't keep his jaw from dropping. Hinata stood in the middle of the grounds, surrounded by no less than three dozen other ninja. They all wore similar outfits, Naruto assumed they were there to help Hinata train. They all began to lunge at her and Naruto shivered. He felt a tremendous spike in chakra…_with Hinata at the center of it_.

Hinata yelled out, "BYAKUGAN!" Her kekke genkai activated and she began fighting the oncoming horde. Her "Gentle Fist" technique had definitely improved… "_Gentle…not anymore."_ Naruto thought amusedly. She delivered savage hits to her opponents with barely the slightest touch. He saw ninja keel over just because she grazed the tips of her fingers along a shoulder, or a leg.

Neji laughed and said, "That the third time she's done that this morning, We're starting to run out of training ninja, at this rate they'll all be in the hospital." Hinata took down the last target and slowly drew her fingers into the familiar hand sign, deactivating her Byakugan. She heaved a sigh of relief, only to jump slightly when she heard somebody clapping. She turned and blushed quite impressively, seeing Naruto giving her such praise.

"Hinata-chan, I've seen some really powerful fighting before…I'll tell you, you would've given Orochimaru a run for his money."

"I-it's w-was nothing…"

"Nothing! You just laid out more than 30 ninja in what…30 seconds? That's one opponent a second, that's almost faster than me."

"I j-just wanted to s-show that I…t-that I c-could be strong…l-like you always s-said I could…"

She blushed more impressively and had to fight to keep from pressing her fingers together like she did as a kid. Naruto went right on up to her and kissed her lightly. "And strong you are, believe it. I'm really proud of you Hinata-chan." She smiled, quite embarrassed and flattered. "Hinata-chan, I think it's time we tell you father about us."

Hinata looked apprehensive. "Naruto-kun…I-I dunno if I…" Naruto took her shoulders in his hands and said, "Listen, I know Hiashi scares you sometimes. He's been an absolute monster to you for your whole life. But now you know that you're not alone, I'll be right here with you." Hinata smiled weakly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Naruto-kun…"

They turned to enter the compound, but paled when they saw who had taken Neji and Ten-Ten's place at the door. Hiashi glared out at them with utmost irritation. Hinata bit her lip and Naruto scratched his head nervously. Hiashi barked, "In this house Hinata, now." Naruto followed them in and bowed respectively to Hiashi, as much as he just wanted to sock the man in the nose.

"Hiashi-sama, it is an honor to meet you in person at last…"

"Skip the speech, Hokage-sama. I can plainly see what you want, and you're not getting it."

Hinata winced slightly and made to speak, before a withering glare from her father stopped her. Naruto noticed this and fought to keep a vein from bulging in his forehead. "Hiashi-sama, I am aware that your opinion of me is…less than perfect…but can we at least be reasonable…"

"Reasonable? The prankster, loud, Kyuubi boy is telling me to be reasonable."

"In all due respect, Hiashi-sama, you should address your superiors with a little more _respect_."

"I only give respect where it is deserved."

Hinata still felt nervous, but felt a tiny pang of some unknown emotion when Hiashi said that…

"My daughter has no business gallivanting with demonic-half humans such as yourself, _Hokage-sama_."

Naruto's voice became slightly more assertive. "Hinata-chan is perfectly aware of my…_condition_, Hiashi. And she will tell you that she does not care about that. She knows I am in control of it, not the other way around."

"Hiashi-sama…Naruto-kun h-has a p-point…"

"I will discuss this with you later, Hinata. Right now I wish that the _Grand Hokage _ be escorted off the compound. Naruto interjected, "Not until you agree to allow me to court Hinata-chan. Until then, I am not moving from this spot." Hiashi glared at him in anger, "You dare defy my will, in my own house! You may be Hokage, boy, but you are still just an amateur compared to your elders!"

"Compared to my elders? Or _compared to you_? You shouldn't be so cocky about your skills, Hyuuga. You never know when somebody will come who will defeat you…"

"As if you could, Kyuubi brat."

**_"HOW DARE HE INSULT ME! LET ME OUT NARUTO, I'LL RIP HIS BIG EMPTY HEAD OFF!"_** The Kyuubi roared inside Naruto's head, but he didn't let Hiashi see it.

Hinata felt that pang again…what was that emotion? It was almost like…

"My daughter has neither the skill nor the good judgment to allow herself to be courted without my approval, and I certainly do not approve of you!"

**_"NOW HE'S TRASHING YOUR GIRL! RIP HIM TO SHREDS NARUTO!"_**

"Hiashi-sama…stop y-yelling at Naruto-kun…"

"SILENCE! You will not disrespect your own father in this house, young lady."

"Stop it…"

"Hinata, I'm warning you, one more disrespect to me and you will suffer…"

"Stop it father…"

"Did you not hear me, you weak little girl! I said…"

"SHUT UP, FATHER!"

Hiashi and Naruto both looked at Hinata, stunned at her sudden outburst. "Hinata, you ungrateful little…" Hinata shouted again, "STOP BEING SUCH A HEARTLESS MONSTER! NARUTO-KUN IS NO BRAT, HE IS A POWERFUL AND NOBLE SHINOBI, MORE SO THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!"

Naruto looked at her in mingled awe and shock. Hinata never, _ever _yelled at anyone, especially not her father.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you will pay for this insult if it's the last thing I…"

"OH IS THAT SO, FATHER? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I COULD CLOSE EVERY CHAKRA POINT IN YOUR SYSTEM IN UNDER TEN SECONDS, MAYBE I SHOULD TAKE OUT YOUR COLD HEART WITH THEM!"

Hiashi sputtered to respond, but Hinata beat him to it. Naruto gawked at her in awe, trying not to laugh out loud. Her voice suddenly dropped and became dangerously low, she walked towards her father and backed him steadily outside into the training field.

"I have endured your insults, bore the weight of your mockery and neglect, suffered through your regimen as the heiress of this house…and no matter what I do, no matter how much stronger I become, it's never good enough for you…"

"H-hinata, why are you…"

"Mad? Because I can take your insults just fine and know I'm better than what you say I am. I am somebody now, thanks to Naruto-kun. _But you never, ever, insult Naruto-kun in front of me…_"

"The boy deserves no better, he…"

"HE IS NO MERE BOY!"

The emotion was back, and Hinata knew what it was…loathing. Pure, fiery, unadulterated _loathing_. "Father, I am no mere child anymore, and neither is Naruto-kun. He is the most powerful shinobi in this village and I have grown much since my academy days, despite how you seem to ignore it. I am heiress to this clan, and therefore _I _have the power to accept a proper suitor's offer for my hand, if I should ever find myself to truly care for him."

Hiashi had gone very pale. Her daughter seemed to become a whole different person. Shy, nervous little Hinata was gone…and commanding, powerful, _scary_ Hinata has taken her place. Naruto grinned widely, raising an eyebrow in surprise when she activated her Byakugan, her right hand beginning to glow with chakra.

"I love Naruto-kun father. AND YOU WILL NOT STAND IN OUR WAY, SO COMMANDS THE NEW HEAD OF THE HYUUGA CLAN!"

Hiashi roared and lunged at her, but she moved quicker. She delivered a savage Jyuken to Hiashi's stomach, stopping him in mid-air and causing him to crumple to the floor in shock. Naruto ran out when Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, staring at her father in utmost loathing. "I have proven my strength greater than that of my father…I am now the head of this clan…and as my first act as such…I am hereby stepping down as the leader of the Hyuuga family."

Neji and Ten-Ten gawked at her from inside. Naruto stared at her in disbelief, but soon relaxed into a smile. Hinata turned and beckoned her cousin and his wife from the house. She slowly untied Neji's headband, and placed the palm of her hand to the curse seal on his forehead. The spot flashed with blue chakra, and when she removed her hand, the curse seal had vanished. "Neji-kun…I hereby appoint you as head to the Hyuuga house. You and Ten-Ten will be the lords of this family from now on."

Naruto smiled broadly and knelt down next to Hiashi, "So, Hiashi…care to reconsider your choice? Oh wait, that's right… _ I don't need your permission, I'm Hokage, just like you said_." Hiashi groaned in pain and embarrassment as He took Hinata's arm and together they left the compound.

Hinata froze after passing the front gate, the full realization of her actions finally catching up to her. She turned pale as a sheet…

"Hinata-chan, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Hinata's face then blushed the deepest red imaginable. She began to sway dangerously…

"Oh no…not again!"

Naruto caught her in his arms as she passed out. He chuckled and said, "Poor girl…must be exhausted…I think it's time we get you back home Hinata-chan." And he raced off to his apartment, with Hinata unconscious in his arms.


	6. Finale

Ten-Ten wandered the halls of the compound that night, looking for Neji. She found him out at the gardens, gazing up into the pale moonlight. "Neji-kun…are you okay? You seem a little out of it tonight…" Neji chuckled and placed a hand to his forehead, now clear of the seal. "Well…I _feel_ different, that's for sure…I can't believe she did that, Ten-Ten-chan…and now I'm…I feel…free."

Ten-ten walked up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him, laying her chin on his shoulder. "Things have certainly changed Neji-kun…but I know Hinata knew what she was doing. You're going to make a fine clan leader, love." Neji smiled and said, "I just hope she and Naruto can keep this going…it'd be a pity to see her act for herself for once and then revert back to shy little Hinata."

Hinata moaned sleepily. She couldn't remember much…she saw her father fall to the ground…she saw Neji's mark disappear…Naruto fighting with her father…the memories suddenly flooded back and her eyes snapped open. She immediately shot up and found herself seated on the couch in Naruto's home. She was covered with his jacket for warmth, it must've gotten cold outside when he brought her home.

"Yes, Kurenai-sama, Hinata is safe. Neji said he would take care of Hiashi." Hinata's ears perked up at the sound of Naruto's voice, like he was speaking to someone. Hinata quietly got up and peeked into the kitchen. Naruto was on the phone and apparently talking to her sensei. "Kurenai-sama, I give you my word that I will take good care of Hinata-chan." He chuckled and bade the sensei farewell, hanging up the phone. Hinata quietly entered the kitchen and Naruto turned to face her, a smile gracing his lips.

"Well, well, the sleeping beauty has awoken. How are you feeling, Hinata-chan?" She smiled softly and said, "I'm f-fine, Naruto-kun…" Naruto saw the slight confusion in her eyes and he nodded knowingly. He sat her down at his table and took her hand in his. "Hinata-chan, what you did back there took all of us completely by surprise. And I know you did all that in a fit of anger towards your father, but…I just want to tell you how proud I am of you." Hinata blushed and said, "A-arigato, Naruto-kun…I w-was only doing what was right…" Naruto smiled and said even more enthusiastically, "That's exactly my point! You stood up for what you believed was right, no matter how much your father might have scared you! You've grown so much in these past few years, Hinata-chan…you should know that your friends are all behind you and are proud of the work you have accomplished. And nobody could me more proud of that than I."

Hinata smiled and felt a tear running down her cheek. When she thought about it, that's all she ever wanted… for somebody to be proud of her. Naruto stood up and had Hinata stand with him. "Hinata-chan, you are a smart, beautiful, talented woman and don't let anybody ever make you think otherwise. I love you." She gladly wrapped her arms about his neck and whispered, "I love you too, Naruto-kun…"

And as their lips came together in a fiery kiss, the Kyuubi chuckled in Naruto's head and said,

**_"Kid, you sure know how to pick them…"_**


End file.
